(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved adjusting device for keyboard racks, and more particularly to a dimensional adjusting device which may allow back and forth movement as well as up and down movement of the keyboard rack, and which may permit free rotation and adjustment of elevation of the keyboard rack.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of computer desks have been developed with the development of computers and peripheral equipment thereof. A conventional computer desk includes a desk surface for placement of the monitor, and a retractable drawer for supporting the keyboard. In use, the retractable drawer is pulled out. After use, the retractable drawer is pushed back into position so that the keyboard lies beneath the desk surface.
Although the retractable drawer of the conventional computer desk may be pulled outwardly or pushed inwardly, it cannot move up and down or rotate through a certain angle or its angle of elevation cannot be adjusted. Therefore, it cannot adapt to the sitting posture of the users or the angles of the hands with respect to the keyboard during typing. It is therefor imperative to find a solution to the existing problems. One solution is offered in U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,054, in which a keyboard rack substitutes the conventional retractable keyboard drawer, the keyboard rack being capable of back and forth as well as up and down displacement; besides, the angle of elevation of the keyboard rack may be adjusted as desired.